


Sweet Ianto

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Jack kisses Ianto





	Sweet Ianto

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: clot

Jack walked into the tourist office and hoped he could talk Ianto into a game of naked hide-and-seek. They both needed some naked fun.

Ianto was sitting at his desk eating from a bowl. He was wearing a large napkin over his suit. It should have looked ridiculous, but on Ianto the napkin looked endearing.

Jack knew better than anyone to cherish the simple moments because life for other people was short, especially if you worked for Torchwood.

Ianto was eating berries and clotted cream. The berries had turned his lips bright red and Jack felt himself harden. Maybe he could convince Ianto to put those red lips to good use. 

Jack licked his lips and moved close to Ianto as berry juice slid down Ianto’s chin.

There was a dab of cream on the corner of Ianto’s mouth and Jack reached out to rub it away.

Ianto gently grabbed Jack’s arm and with a devious look in his eyes, he wrapped his lips around Jack finger and swirled his tongue around it.

Jack’s trousers were tight. ‘Want to go down to my bed?’

Ianto removed the finger from his mouth. ‘I’m sorry, sir. You have a meeting with the Prime Minister in five minutes.’

Jack groaned. If there was one thing he hated more than meetings, it was meetings while having a hard-on.

‘Can I at least have a kiss?’ Jack said while giving Ianto his best puppy dog eyes.

‘Of course but that is all you’ll get until after your meeting.’

Jack moved close and brushed their lips together. He tasted sweetness on his lips and while some of it was from the berries, most of it was from Ianto. Jack had kissed thousands of humans, and even more aliens, but Ianto’s kisses were by far the sweetest.


End file.
